mas allá de la muerte!
by itamisetsu
Summary: prometedora historia donde kyoko descubre algo mas allá del amor, el dolor de perder a lo mas querido. el presente: 5 años después del capitulo 203... los últimos 4 años kyoko ha vivido en su mundo de hadas tal cual como lo deseo pero sin tener a ren como su príncipe. romance, drama y tragedia...enredos en la vida de kyoko y kuon quienes son amantes incluso después de la muerte
1. en un mundo de hadas-la noticia-

**Berna; suiza. Departamento de kyoko. 24 de diciembre 18:30 horas**

Las llaves cayeron dentro de la pecera como si fuera por arte de magia. La casaca cayó al suelo y la grabadora de la contestadora automática empezó a recitar los mensajes grabados del día. Kyoko coloco sus zapatos a un lado de la puerta y se tiro sobre el sofá a escuchar sus mensajes…

*Bip* hola?...mami!, papi no me deja… hola?, creo que dejamos la grabadora encendida. Bueno más tarde volveré a llamar. ¡EH! Hana-chan, aléjate de la jirafa!...*bip*

"ah?, Hana?...mi nena con una jirafa?...mph, creo que Hikaru menciono algo de ir a un zoológico, pero, ¿¡porque Hana esta con jirafas!?..."pensó kyoko alterada y luego suspiro "hablare cuando vuelvan…"añadió prestando atención al siguente mensaje

*bip*…ah, la grabadora…¡kyoko onee-sama!, gracias por mi regalo, prometo cuidarlo y hacerle un espacio en mi cama junto a ren-sama…oyasumi…saludos a Hana-chan , Kou-kun y hikaru-san *bip*

"mh…ren…-san" pensó dejando que su ánimo se esfumara y diera paso a la melancolía

*bip* kyoko-chan. Soy hikaru, Hana-chan interrumpió el mensaje anterior…bueno eso no importa…llegaremos pasada la cena; los chicos quieren ir al café de Berna; ese en donde se visten de maid. Eso, cuídate nena *bip*

"veamos…son las seis, no estaría mal dormir un poco; ¡estoy agotada!..." pensó cerrando los ojos

-*rin rin rin ton rin rin rin ton ton rin rin rin …*- interrumpió el teléfono

" solo un minuto…¡estoy cansada!"

- Kami-sama!- exclamo levantándose para ir por el teléfono

**Café de Berna. Berna. 19:00horas**

Hikaru reía ante las ocurrencias de Kou, mientras que Hana sonreía a las meseras que pasaban por su alrededor

- ¡cuando grande quiero ser una maid!- grito la niña sonriendo de oreja a oreja apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa mientras sostenían su cabeza.- Kou onii-san…-dijo pidiendo tímidamente la opinión de su hermano quien miraba sorprendido, como su padre, a su hermana.

- onee-san…se vería mejor de traje como kyoko-sama- murmuro desviando la mirada. Provocando que Hana hiciera un puchero

- Hana-chan- dijo hikaru- hay algún problema con kyoko-chan?- pregunto hikaru intentando mejorar la actitud de la niña

- no- contesto Hana entrando en duda- pero mama…¿se vería bien con un traje de maid?- pregunto cambiando el tema de conversación y provocando que padre e hijo se mirara para luego reír ante las ocurrencias de la pequeña.

**Tokio, mansión Takarada. 01.30 am.**

Kuu tranquilizaba dulcemente a su esposa mientras estaban sentados en el sillón junto a el resto de los invitados de emergencia. Lory esperaba a que llegara Sebastián con las tazas de café que habían pedido hace unos minutos. Kanae estaba sentada perfectamente junto a Yashiro mientras que este jugaba nervioso con un vaso de whisky que se le había ofrecido con anticipación.

Sebastián entro con la charola y se acerco al presidente para susurrarle algo al oído. Todos estaban atentos a la reacción del presidente pero este se limito a cerrar suavemente los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Luego saco su móvil.

- marcare a mogami-kun- dijo dando un suspiro, no se sabía si era de alivio o desesperación, pero lo importante era lo que le fuera a comunicar a kyoko.

Yashiro miro al presidente y le expreso la preocupación con solo una mirada

- kyoko…no quiere saber nada- murmuro kanae bajando la mirada y apoyándose en el hombro de Yashiro- …deberíamos…dejarla vivir en su mundo de hadas…como siempre lo quiso- murmuro kanae sintiendo compasión por su amiga.

- tranquila- murmuro Yashiro abrasando a kanae y frutando su hombro dulcemente para entregarle cariño y tranquilidad- ella tiene que saberlo- murmuro el tragando grueso

El presidente miro a Kuu quien asintió con la cabeza.

- nuestra hija no puede quedar aparte- dijo Juliana hablando luego de haber pasado horas sin decir nada- mientras mas temprano le avises…será mejor para todos y para ella…

- gracias- murmuro Lory marcando el numero de kyoko y rezando por que la chica contestara de inmediato y no lo enviara a buzón de voz como solía ocurrir.

- Kuu…kyoko-chan ha crecido, no?- pregunto Juliana acurrucándose entre los brazos de su esposo

- si Julia, en estos cuatro años ella se ha convertido en toda una señorita…-murmuro sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la chica de 16 años que interpreto a su hijo Kuon.

- mogami-kun?, soy Takarada Lory, buenas noches- dijo en un tono serio dejando a todos con la respiración entrecortada

**departamento de kyoko. Berna; suiza. 22:00horas**

hikaru entro al departamento junto a los chicos. Fue directamente hasta su biblioteca para revisar sus cuentas mientras que los niños fueron en busca de su mama.

Kou entro a la habitación de sus padre y encontró una maleta a medio hacer.

- Kou onii-san…¿nos vamos de viaje?-pregunto Hana, curiosa, subiéndose a la cama para revisar la maleta que ocupaba cerca de la mitad de esta- hm….-murmuraba sacando y estirando la ropa de kyoko

- Hana-chan, deja eso…-murmuro mirando la habitación detalladamente- iré a buscar a kyoko-sama- murmuro dejando a su hermana en la pieza

Entro a la cocina, encendió las luces y no encontró a nadie, luego reviso en los baños y su cuarto sin obtener resultados. Por último entro al living y a simple vista no había nadie, pero camino hacia el otro extremo y sonrió al ver a kyoko tendida sobre el sofá. Se acerco y suavemente la meció para despertarla

-Kou-kun?-pregunto hikaru entrando a la habitación- y Hana-chan?- pregunto mirando a kyoko

- mh, está jugando con la maleta de kyoko-sama- dijo el chico mirando de cerca a su madre. No parecía ser la misma de siempre

- puedes ir un momento donde ella?-pregunto hikaru al notar que kyoko tenía unas leves ojeras rodeando sus ojos- luego iré donde uds y les leeré algo para dormir- dijo acariciando la cabeza del chico

- si – contesto Kou sin reusarse.

Hikaru se arrodillo al lado de kyoko y dulcemente la despertó.

- hikaru-kun…-murmuro la chica sonriendo dulcemente y levantándose para dejarle espacio al joven

- …te han llamado por trabajo?- pregunto sentándose al lado de la chica que frotaba sus ojos como muestra de recién despertar

- no- murmuro kyoko cortantemente, levantándose – iré por algo para beber- dijo demostrando que su ánimo no era el mejor.

Hikaru recordó haberla visto así "es como si tuviera a la mismísima Mio delante mío" pensó sintiendo un escalofrió al pensar en seguirla hasta la cocina. Entro y vio que la chica serviría jugo

- kyoko. ¿Por qué hay una maleta en nuestra pieza?- pregunto hikaru ayudándola con las copas al servir jugo.

- me han solicitado- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, concentrada en su labor- lo más probable es que viaje mañana en la noche

-solicitado?...-murmuro sin creer en las palabras de la joven "desde que dejaste Japón no has tomado ni un solo trabajo que te aleje de casa…estas ocultando algo mogami kyoko, y sé que sederas ante mis preguntas en algún minuto"

- sí, hay un drama…pues recuerdas box r?,…se quiere hacer una segunda temporada luego de 5 años y…no encuentran otra Natsu…-murmuro kyoko guardando el jugo en el frízer- es una buena oportunidad- dijo sonriendo- me ayudas a llevarle a los chicos?- pregunto sonriendo al ver que hikaru ya tenía dos vasos en sus manos

- entonces iras a Japón?...kyoko sabes que te podemos acompañar…-intento decir hikaru

- no, está bien…los chicos aun son muy pequeños para salir del país- dijo rápidamente excusándose " dicho y hecho…no puedo dejar que hikaru me acompañe…y menos si es a Japón"

Los dos entraron a su cuarto quedando boca abierta al ver a Hana y a Kou saltando sobre la cama con toda la ropa de kyoko desparramada por aquí y por allá. Hana y Kou se detuvieron al instante y se apuntaron culpándose el uno al otro al ver la cara que les ofrecía su madre.

- que angelito empezó primero?-pregunto sin dejar de sonreír "dios santo!...mi ropa…como pueden hacer esto?...son niños no puedes enojarte con ellos…solo niños" pensaba intentando calmarse para no mostros enojo aunque los niños sabían que detrás de esa magnífica sonrisa que mostraba kyoko había una madre molesta por lo que acaban de hacer

- tengan- les dijo hikaru estirándoles los vasos de jugo que los chicos aceptaron sin reusar para luego salir de la habitación en dirección a las suyas- no te preocupes kyoko-chan- dijo riendo mientras golpeo suavemente su cabeza- te ayudo a ordenar- añadió empezando a recoger las prendas de vestir

Kyoko estaba congelada…"tengo que decirle…no puedo ocultárselo…aunque nos hará daño a los dos" trago en seco y suspiro para luego sentarse en la cama y empezar a doblar sus blusas nuevamente "porque…esto no debería pasar…hikaru está a mi lado solo por buen amigo, pero…"- hikaru!- dijo kyoko decidida a hablar

- sí, te escucho- dijo el chico sin dejar de recoger la ropa "confía en mi…no me enojare, ya lose…si no fuera por Kotonami-san, lo más probable es que me quedaría en shock cuando me lo digieras"

- Takarada…Lory-san…el presidente- kyoko cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos " diablos!, no debo llorar ahora…por favor no llores…!"

Hikaru dejo la ropa sobre la cama y se sentó al lado de la chica para abrasarla " por favor…no dudes y dímelo" pensó recordando lo que kanae había informado en el breve mail que le llego hace una hora kyoko necesitara de tu ayuda y apoyo. Se abrió el caso. Con eso para hikaru todo había quedado claro nuevamente

**LME, 4 años atrás. 25 de diciembre. 9:00 am**

Kyoko sonreía al recibir saludos por su cumpleaños.

-Moko-san!- dijo alegremente corriendo hacia su mejor amiga cuando la ve bajar por las escaleras del hall de la agencia

- mo!, kyoko! Cuantas veces debo decirte que no te acerque así a mí!- se quejo kanae cruzándose de brazos

- lo siento- dijo kyoko apenada pero luego sus ojos empezaron a brillar completamente ilusionada y feliz. Kanae le estiraba una bolsa de regalo con diseño de hadas y enredaderas- Moko!- dijo alegre recibiéndola y abrasándola como agradecimiento. El regalo de su mejor amiga valía mucho para kyoko.

**LME, 4 años atrás. 25 de diciembre. 11:00 am**

**-**mogami-san!- grito ren al verla por el pasillo usando ese traje rosa chillón

- Tsuruga-san…-murmuro kyoko sonrojándose al verlo. No lo veía desde que viajo a Inglaterra ,hace un año atrás, por mandato del presidente- buenos días- dijo haciendo una dogesa

- buenos días- murmuro el riendo al ver la actitud de la chica "no cambia para nada" pensó al recordar cómo era hace un año atrás- mogami-san…sabes qué día es hoy, cierto?- pregunto sonriendo de oreja a reja provocando una acción adversa en la chica

- esto…si-contesto ella desviando la mirada de esa magnífica sonrisa "está muy enojado!...no!, yo soy la culpable…olvide llamarlo durante su viaje…hace mucho que no sé nada de él y bueno…tampoco quería llamarlo muy seguido porque eso…me hace aceptar más que me gusta mucho…pero…aun así está molesto!"

- kyoko…- dijo ren logrando que lo mirara por la impresión de escucharle decir su nombre

- si…- alcanzó a decir volteándose a mirarle. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos

- …te amo- añadió separando sus labios de los de ella.

Eso había sido un beso, uno sorpresivo regalado por ren a su quería kohai

Kyoko estaba roja como un tomate y tenía una mirada escandalizada pero sus ojos reflejaban felicidad- tsu..tsu..suru…ga-san- murmuro entre cortado sin salir de la impresión.

Ren sonreía algo avergonzado. La abraso suavemente sintiendo la calor que emanaba del cuerpo de kyoko "kyoko te amo y no sabes cuánto te extrañe…"pensó

-…feliz cumpleaños kyoko…te amo- le susurro al oído

-yo…yo..yo te…a…m.o- dijo kyoko entre cortado a duras penas y en un hilo de voz

**departamento de kyoko, Berna; suiza. 23:00horas**

-papi y mami están abrasados…-murmuro Hana mirando desde el marco de su puerta hacia la habitación de kyoko y hikaru

- onee-san!- se quejo Kou-… será mejor ordenar los regalos para kyoko-sama- dijo corriendo hacia su armario y buscando allí un par de bolsas- así podremos darle la sorpresa hoy en la noche!- dijo feliz sacando 4 grandes bolsas de papel con logos de tienda

- si!- dijo Hana tomando una de ella y vaciándola sobre su cama- primero envolvamos los regalos- dijo extendiendo el papel sobre su cama.

- iré por las tijeras- añadió su hermano emocionado

**Tokio, mansión Takarada. 04.30 am.25 de diciembre**

Kanae estaba sentada en una banca de mármol, afuera en el jardín de la mansión, apoyada en el hombro de Yashiro

- Yukihito…siento que no debimos haberle avisado a kyoko…-murmuro lamentándose kanae, con la voz un poco ronca

- está bien…kanae, ella sabrá que hacer ahora…tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones- dijo mientras se dejaba llevar por la vista del lugar, bajo el brillo de la luna

- kyoko al fin pudo cumplir su sueño…es feliz al lado de hikaru-san y sus hijos…no debimos haber destrozado su vida- dijo sintiéndose culpable

- kanae, basta- dijo cortante en tono de reproche- no has hecho nada que destroce la vida de kyoko-chan- añadió sinceramente

- que!?, pero si acabamos de informarle lo peor…-grito molesta con sigo misma. Respiro hondo y se cubrió la cara- no sebes cuanto sufrió antes de irse…ella no quería irse…aunque era lo mejor…

- kanae- murmuro Yashiro abrasándola, permitiéndole desahogarse de todo lo que la había estado atormentando estos años… más bien era las pena de ver destrozada a su única y mejor amiga

-…tuvo que dejar todo atrás…si la hubieras visto…Yukihito…estaba destrozada…cuando perdió a ren,…para su muerte…ella estaba destrozada- murmuraba kanae una y otra vez hasta que se quedo dormida en los brazos de Yashiro.

Yashiro la sostenía como si fuera la rosa más preciada de todo el mundo "kanae…se ve agotada, claro que tiene que estarlo si ahora kyoko tiene que volver…porque reabrieron nuevamente el caso. No tiene sentido…ren…amigo…el está muerto"

**Departamento de kyoko, Berna; suiza. 25 de diciembre 00.10horas.**

- mami!- grito Hana, entrando con un gran paquete de regalo, seguida por su hermano quien traía una torta.

Hikaru despertó a kyoko quien dormitaba entre sus brazos y se acerco hasta los chicos para ayudarlos con los regalos y la torta que terminaron dispuestos sobre la cama. Hikaru encendió las velas y a la cuenta de tres cantaron feliz cumpleaños.

Kyoko sonreía feliz, a pesar que pequeños flash back atormentaban su mente ella mantuvo su compostura hasta el final

- kyoko-sama!, abra este, es mío!- dijo Kou estirando alegremente un pequeño regalo

- veamos- dijo kyoko tomándolo, rasgándolo y de él sacando un collar con una hermosa piedra azul colgando de ella. Kyoko quedo perpleja y luego sonrió y abraso fuertemente a sus hijos.- gracias chicos…los amo…es lo mejor que me pudieron haber dado- dijo mientras recordaba los días después de su cumpleaños número 17, aunque pasado era pasado y ahora cumplía 21

* * *

Hola!, como están?. Bueno espero que les guste esta nueva historia. Desde hoy me pongo al día con los otros fics.

Que les parece el primer capítulo?. A mí me pareció un poco sorpresivo…no era lo que me esperaba que saliera de esta historia pero me ha encantado a fin de cuentas.

Como siempre gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden que gracias a ellos puedo saber si les gusta o no la historia

Hoy en mi país se celebran festividades de independencia :D.

Jajajja creo que mi vida se está empezando a mezclarlo con los fics…me están ocurriendo cosas bastante inusuales y espero poder escribirlas algún día, disfrazadas con otros nombres.

Bueno, gracias y cuídense;….besos!


	2. en un mundo de hadas -

Hola, aquí de nuevo… demore mucho en corregir este capítulo T.T… me siento irresponsable.

Bueno a leer!, el capitulo es cortito pero preciso.

* * *

**Departamento de Kyoko, Berna; suiza. 25 de diciembre 06.10horas.**

Kyoko estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de Hana-chan. Sonreía plácidamente mientras sus hijos hacían pucheros y malas caras, dramática y sincronizada mente, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para intentar conmover a Kyoko e impedir que se fuera sin ellos.

- ¿que ocurre aquí?- pregunto Hikaru, quien entro a la habitación, riendo por la escena que tenia montada su peculiar familia –creo que tienen un leve complejo de actores – comento sentándose a los pies de la cama de Kou. Kyoko miro a Hikaru y este le izo un gesto con la cara rompiendo la escena y provocando que los chicos rieran.

- mami!- grito Hana dejando de reír para continuar con el "movimiento de oposición" a la intención de su madre –no puedes irte – añadió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

-volveré – comento a los chicos, dando golpecitos suavemente a los pies de la niña –mientras tanto Hikaru Otto-san los cuidara – dijo kyoko sin tener fe en que esa frase animaría a los chicos.

Los niños se miraron entre si y aceptaron dándose una mirada cómplice.

-gracias hijos – comento acercándose y siendo abrasada por sus dos hijos a la vez- abrazo!- exclamo riendo- llamare a diario para asegurarme que estén bien- añadió mirando disimuladamente a Hikaru, el que se estremeció por la mirada que le regalo Kyoko

- te amamos mami – dijo Hana separándose de ella – tráenos suvenires! – dijo dando, como siempre, su comentario inoportuno, aunque a estas alturas para sus padres y su hermano era muy común

Kyoko se levanto y antes de salir de la habitación, seguida por Hikaru.

- Kyoko-sama!- dijo Kou nervioso- que le vaya bien – añadió bajando la mirada.

Kyoko le sonrió y dio una dulce mirada, como las que solia poner de niña –gracias Kou-kun – dijo saliendo de la pieza.

Hikaru fue por la maleta a la habitación y luego encamino a kyoko hasta la puerta del departamento – quisiera poder ir a despedirte al aeropuerto – comento apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de frente a kyoko; quien estaba frente a él intentando sonreír y no perder la guerra antes de empezarla.

- no te preocupes… estaré bien- añadió la chica tomando su maleta y caminando en dirección a los ascensores

- eh!, kyoko! – exclamo hikaru antes de la chica subiera a un ascensor – saludos!- añadió guiñándole un ojo para luego dar el tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y perder de vista a la mujer con la que había vivido estos 4 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tokio. 26 de diciembre. 09:45 horas**

Shotaro caminaba por los puestos de comercio en el aeropuerto, intentando pasar las horas de espera. Mimori estaba en algún lugar desconocido, acompañada por Shoko, mientras él se aburría y quería llegar a morir para pasar el aburrimiento.

El lugar estaba lleno. Al parecer no sería la una celebridad, el día de hoy, en el aeropuerto. Frente al había un gran tumulto de personas, la mayoría periodistas y un gran número de fans; aunque no llevaba carteles ni nada que los distinguiera.

Molesto cambio la dirección de su caminata pero hubo algo que se lo impidió; una mujer delgada, de cabellos negros y piel blanca, salía de el gran tumulto "cuerpo de modelo…" pensó Sho aturdido por la joven que pasaba a su lado. "…bastante buena para ser una mujer normal" añadió notando a simple vista que no era famosa o una celebridad. Ningún periodista había prestado atención a la joven, había pasado desapercibida. La siguió con la mirada y luego por los pasillos del comercio. Parecía que la joven tenía prisa. Vestía un jeans azul marino con una blusa negra con vuelos, llevaba un sombrero de vestir negro mientras que su rostro era cubierto bajo unos grandes lentes de sol negros

- oye! – grito Sho decidido a saber quién era la chica. La joven se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y dio una leve media sonrisa.

La mujer siguió su camino al ver que el chico, que había sido amigo de infancia, aun no cambiaba y se quedaba estupefacto ante alguna de las sonrisas que solia poner cuando era actriz. Luego de haber caminado un poco, se giro disimuladamente para ver si el chico aun la miraba y se asusto al notar que el aun seguía allí, sin quitarle la vista de encima. ¿la había reconocido?, luego de tantos años…¿supo quien era?

Su teléfono empezó a sonar sacándola de su impresión. Nerviosa lo busco y a el minuto lo encontró en uno de sus bolsillos, lo saco y con dificultad contesto la llamada.

- diga? – pregunto Kyoko –sí, claro – añadió cortando la llamada. Miro a su alrededor y noto que ya habían empezado a reconocerla. Siguió su camino segura de poder mantener su identidad oculta por unos minutos más.

- es ella?- preguntaban en susurros las personas que le miraban –no puede ser… - murmuraban entre sí.

Kyoko continuo sin prestar atención hasta que casualmente su mirada se encontró con la de un joven de cabellos rubios que también pasaba por ese lugar, a su lado, pero en una dirección distinta, hacia las escaleras mecánicas que llevaban a una lujosa cafetería. El chico se cruzo por delante de kyoko y sonrió al fijar sus ojos en los de ella, sonrisa que se pego en el rostro de la chica en el mismo segundo.

Kyoko quedo estática mirando la nada. ¿Qué había sido eso…!? "…real?, eso era real?...esa sonrisa…". –Corn! – grito ,girándose hacia la dirección en la que iba el hombre, buscándolo pero sin encontrarlo. Avanzo casi desesperada olvidando su maleta en el lugar… en busca de Corn. Pero se detuvo cuando vio que ya no tenía caso seguir en eso…siendo que tal vez solo lo había imaginado o aun peor; confundido con alguien más. Era lo más lógico tomando en cuenta que no le veía desde pequeña.

- mi maleta?- se pregunto despertando de aquel sueño irreal y mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que había hecho caso a sus impulsos –eh? – murmuro buscando a su alrededor –oh, no – se dijo cuando noto que la había perdido y no recordaba el donde había quedado su equipaje. Volvió al mismo lugar en donde vio a Corn "no, no puede ser que sea Corn" para buscar su maleta y sin éxito se sintió inútil. Hace años que no sentía aquello…era como si hubiera vuelto a su realidad. Dio un suspiro, elevo su cabeza y deslizo sus dedos entre su cabello desde la raíz hacia las puntas. Sonrió levemente y ocupo la mirada de Natsu junto a su sonrisa para demostrar que la "perdida" actriz kyoko mogami estaba de vuelta en Japón. El flash de la primera cámara ilumino el lugar tomando en el momento exacto la foto que reflejaba la determinación de kyoko.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mansión Takarada. 26 de diciembre. 10.00 am**

Julie miraba curiosa a su marido, el que paseaba en el jardín que daba hacia la cocina; en la que ella estaba sentada disfrutando de una taza de chocolate caliente para relajar la mente y el cuerpo.

- dime Kuu – pidió dejando la taza a un lado, haciéndose escuchar por el hombre- ¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo?- pregunto sintiendo un poco de envidia pero mayoritariamente curiosidad e inquietud

- ah, Julie – dijo sorprendido, no había notado la presencia y vigilancia distante de su esposa. Volvió a la cocina, entrando por los grandes ventanales que tenia esta. Se acerco a su esposa y se paro frente a ella separada por el alto y angosto mesón que cruzaba una parte de la habitación- nada es solo que…tengo un buen presentimiento – añadió sonriendo. Paso por debajo del mesón y la tomo de los hombros, suavemente, para agregarle un dulce beso en la mejilla –Kuon está de vuelta- comento aun sin creer mucho en lo que acababa de decir.

Julie sonrió aguantando la tristeza y las ganas de llorar que le provocaba cada vez escuchar o hablar de su hijo.

- Kuu…,el esta…-comento atragantándose y prefiriendo callar. Solo sonrió sintiendo el dolor que apretaba fuertemente su corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**centro de tokio. barrio comercial**

Kanae recibió una llamada

- kanae…-san-dijo una voz por el parlante del celular

- dime, que sucede- dijo kanae sonando calculadora y fría

-podríamos hablar?- pregunto avergonzado el chico

- sobre qué? – pregunto seria – ya está todo dicho – agrego con hostilidad

- no. ¡por favor!...déjame verte-pidió nuevamente sacándole un suspiro a la chica, quien termino por cortar la llamada.

Kanae continuo caminando hasta la oficina de periodismo. La atendieron y en poco tiempo ya estaba sentada frente al jefe de redacción.

- tu visita se debe a? – pregunto el sin dejar de mirar su pantalla

- quiero que elimine esas fotos – pidió cortésmente sin dejar de lado su aire de actriz y famosa.

- no puedo – contesto el hombre como si no le importara quien fuera la persona que las estaba pidiendo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse manipular así

- creo que no entendió – comento kanae sonriendo confiada en sí misma; dando una mirada que aria caer hasta a el contrincante más fuerte.

- ah sí? – pregunto el prestando atención por primera vez a la chica. se petrifico en la acción

- no se lo estoy pidiendo – dijo sonriendo de lado macabramente provocando que al hombre le recorrieran escalofríos y corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.

**aeropuerto internacional de japon**

Kyoko camino hacia los periodistas que se empezaron a agrupar a sus alrededores y pregunto

- You need something?(ustedes necesitan algo?) – pregunto en un perfecto ingles causando exaltación entre los periodistas quienes empezaron a inventar un sinfín de posibilidades del repentino cambio de idioma de kyoko

- es, es ud mogami kyoko? – pregunto el primer periodista que le saco la foto, nervioso por la personalidad de la chica

- buenos días – añadió dando una reverencia para seguir su camino entre los periodistas que no dudaron en sacar fotos a la renovada actriz.

Estaba seguro!... su regreso a el mundo del espectáculo seria el próximo tema que rondaría en la prensa.

Desde lejos un hombre de cabellos rubios miraba sonriente a la chica que tenia revolucionado a medio aeropuerto y que aun no se daba cuenta de la importancia que causaba su presencia en el lugar. Kuon sonreía…estaba deseoso de tener a aquella chica…entre sus brazos, nuevamente a su lado… la extrañaba y la quería. Si el sentimiento se había mantenido desde su infancia aun seguía en su corazón…el problema era que cada vez crecía mas y se había más insoportable estar lejos de ella.

"la quiero para mi…en este momento, ahora y aquí…"

-¡ kyoko-chan!- grito Kuon desde el segundo piso hacia donde se veía la chica rodeada de periodistas.

* * *

….no!, kuon no grites! :( ...kyoko volvio a su realidad y a el mundo que pertenece. ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gusto mucho la parte en la que Kyoko sigue a Kuon y se le pierde la maleta, parece que aun hay cosas que kyoko no supera….tan bien esta eso del celular, la chica siempre demoro mucho en contestar las llamadas.

Bueno espero que les guste y como siempre gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios. Sabes que cualquier comentario será bien recibido, sea critica o felicitación.

Gracias!


	3. segura que es un mundo de hadas?

**Aeropuerto de Tokio 26 de diciembre 10.00horas**

Hikaru tenía los nervios de punta. Tal vez la idea de volver a Japón para acompañar a Kyoko no había sido muy buena y a eso, aun, debía añadir que Kyoko no sabía que él había tomado un vuelo más tarde junto a sus hijos para darle una sorpresa de bienvenida a su país natal. Mientras se atormentaba pensando en el grave error que acababa de cometer, cubría a sus hijos de los periodistas que los venían siguiendo desde que bajaron del avión.

- papi, porque nos siguen?- pregunto Hana mirando de reojo hacia atrás –papi… - intento volver a demostrar su molestia pero el flash de una foto la hiso sentir miedo. Apretó fuertemente la mano de su padre y la de su hermano

- tranquila nena, solo son fotos – dijo Hikaru empezando a comprender porque Kyoko quería venir sola a Japón

- onee-san- murmuro Kou haciéndole un gesto.

-Kou-nii-san!-exclamo Hana riendo ante las ocurrencias de su hermano. Cada vez que Hana estaba triste, Kou la hacia reír con morisquetas o imitando la cara que llevaba Hikaru.

Hikaru miro a los niños y no pudo evitar sentirse completo. Los aferró a sus manos y continuaron caminando para salir del aeropuerto.

-gracias Kou-kun- murmuro Hikaru a el chico. Kou entendió el motivo y no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse

- no es nada Hikaru-sama- comento sin pasar desapercibido por su hermana

- Kou onii-san!, no es "sama", es papi!- le reprocho haciendo un mohín y luego miro a su padre buscando la aprobación –Hikaru-oto-san dijo que debía ser así- añadió sonriéndole a su padre

- si onee-san – dijo Kou desviando la mirada "por más que onee-san lo repita no puedo llamarle así…seria una falta de respeto!" pensó

- Kou-kun- murmuro Hikaru llamando la atención de Kou sin que Hana se diera cuenta –está bien- añadió guiñándole un ojo. Kou sonrió y mirando de reojo a su hermana sintió que había ganado una vez más.

* * *

**mansión takarada. 26 de diciembre, 19.00 horas.**

Kyoko llego a la mansión Lory en una limosina amarilla perteneciente a la agencia de talentos LME. La chica bajo y espero a que Sebastián bajara su maleta. Los nervios que la invadían la hicieron sonreír levemente ante los recuerdos que se presentaban en su mente "…solo quiero descansar, tuve que correr mucho para encontrarte, lo sabes?...lo peor de todo es que, según la informante, un hombre de cabellos rubios fue el que te entrego en informaciones" pensó al mirar la maleta que contenía la suficiente ropa para el viaje y ,incluso, unas semanas más "nunca se saben las sorpresas que puede dar el presidente…_Lory-san_…no sé si me podre acostumbrarme a llamarlo así" se dijo entrando a la mansión guiada por Sebastián.

- disculpe, Sebastián-san…

- el presidente estaba esperando por usted, Mogami-san –añadió abriendo la puerta que daba hacia el estudio del presidente – por favor adelante –pidió al abrir la puerta. –Yo cuidare de su equipaje- dijo al ver que la chica no sabía si entrar con él o dejarlo allí afuera

-gracias –contesto Kyoko entrando a la sala. Dio algunos pasos y se encontró sumergida en una ambientación con un singular estilo japonés…sintió como si hubiera pasado a otro mundo…era una sensación conocida…que la hiso sentir como si volviera a su niñez, a el ryokan en el que vivió de pequeña…. –esto… - el comentario se le resbalo de los labios al sorprenderse por lo que sus ojos veían

- bienvenida Kyoko-chan- dijo riendo el presidente por la expresión que la joven tenía en su rostro.

El hombre estaba sentado en uno de los cojines al lado de una fuente decorativa que se encontraba a un lado de la gran sala. En la sala había una mesa de te junto a la indumentaria correspondiente, una gran fuente de agua con piedras pulidas, pequeños bonsáis y peses dorados nadando dentro de esta. La habitación lucia como uno de los ryokan más caros de todo Japón pero aun así le seguía dando la sensación de estar en el ryokan de la familia Fuwa.

- por favor toma asiento- pidió Lory señalando uno de los cojines que estaba frente a él. Kyoko tomo asiento ocupando las costumbres japonesas que ya, poco a poco, estaba olvidando. Lory rio para sí mismo al ver a Kyoko. –Te preguntaras porque te mande a llamar – dijo iniciando la conversación.

-si, presidente, usted menciono que el caso…- dijo callando al ver la mueca de disgusto del hombre- lo siento yo…

- pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre- dijo seriamente

- perdón, aun no puedo acostumbrarme a ello- respondió Kyoko haciendo una dogesa. El presidente suspiro y volvió a tomar su postura anterior

- pedí que volvieras a Japón porque el caso fue abierto…- comento Lory sin darle vueltas al asunto. Sabía que Kyoko reaccionaria serena ante esa frase pero estaba seguro que, cuando terminara de explicarle el tema, la chica ya no podría mantener su mirada serena – la interpol…

La puerta fue abierta bruscamente, y una mujer entro corriendo y dando brincos de alegría, hasta donde estaba Lory y Kyoko que la miraban sorprendidos

- oh, mi niña! Dijo abrabrasando fuertemente a Kyoko- estas tan grande!, eres toda una señorita…- dijo separándose de ella. Kyoko se sentó nuevamente en su cojín, mirando la cara de Lory para luego pasar a la de la mujer que sonreía

- oka-san?- pregunto Kyoko aturdida

- claro!, será que ya me desconoces?- pregunto haciendo un puchero

- no, claro que no, es que… no me esperaba verla aquí- comento sonriendo dulcemente algo avergonzada a la vez

- Mogami-kun, ella también está aquí por el caso- dijo Lory sonriendo- al igual que Kuu, Ka…

- Kuu oto-san!? –pregunto Kyoko animada

- si –contesto el presidente sonriendo al saber que la actitud de la chica aun no se perdía

- presi…, perdón, Lory-san yo…- dijo avergonzada

- claro, Julie te acompañara- dijo Lory asintiendo- mañana hablaremos con más calma- añadió levantándose junto a Kyoko y Julie.

Julie tomo a Kyoko del brazo y en un segundo ya habían salido de la habitación para buscar a Kuu.

Lory sonrió y decidió salir, también, de la habitación por las puertas que daban hacia el jardín. Quería relajarse y poder pensar y meditar como darle la noticia a Kyoko… parte de lo que había dicho era verdad, el caso había sido reabierto, pero, a la vez, había sido cerrado definitivamente cuando se descubrió el motivo del accidente y el paradero de Tsuruga Ren…

Lory detuvo su caminata cuando vio al chico sentado sobre una banca de mármol mirando el cielo estrellado.

- que haces…porque no sigues caminando?- pregunto Kuon mirando de reojo a Lory que estaba a sus espaldas

- Kuon, sabes yo también fui joven en el pasado…-comento Lory sentándose a su lado en la banca

-que quieres decir presidente?- pregunto mirándolo. Kuon sabía que alguna vez el presidente había sido joven, todos alguna vez lo fueron…pero que quería decir insinuándole eso

- debes hacer lo que tu corazón te diga- comento recibiendo una mirada oscura de parte de Kuon. Rio ante la expresión del chico –si sigues así solo conseguirás alejar a las hadas- comento levantándose – te veo en la cena- añadió alejándose.

Kuon lo miro aturdido, sorprendido y sin saber que decir…a que se refería con hadas?, porque hadas…el nunca había visto hadas "Kyoko-chan…"pensó recordando cuando eran pequeños y jugaban a la orilla del rio – viejo entrometido- murmuro para sí mismo sonriendo. "Así que ya sabía que Kyoko y yo nos conocíamos de pequeños…"

* * *

Kyoko estaba sentada en un taburete apoyando sus codos sobre el mesón que había en la cocina. Reía ante los comentarios que la hacia Kuu y Julie sobre cómo había sido el vuelo de estados unidos a Japón. Julie fue por un chaleco hasta su cuarto dejando solos a Kyoko y Kuu.

- oto-san, no ha vuelto a trabajar en dramas?-pregunto Kyoko ante el último comentario que hiso Julie sobre los trabajos que ahora seguían

- no, he estado muy ocupado con los papeles de los film – comento sonriendo- pero creo que a mi edad trabajar en dramas ya no es importante- añadió para recibir un asentimiento de parte de Kyoko- my daughter, te ves como toda una señorita- comento Kuu haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara

- oto-san, por favor…no es necesario que lo repita- dijo Kyoko susurrando

- tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, sabes, aunque últimamente no te hemos visto en dramas- comento bebiendo de su tasa de café

- desde que me fui a Berna no he tomado papeles de dramas…o películas…- comento bajando la mirada pero aun sonriendo- _ellos_…suelen ocupar las mitad de mi tiempo…también tengo un trabajo como tutora de infantes y… tengo tiempo libre también, para disfrutarlo al aire libre- comento sonriendo a su padre el que sonrió igualmente pero no pudo evitar no decir lo que pensó

- querida…no es necesario aparentar- dijo tomando una nano de la chica y haciéndole cariño continuo- luego de que te fuiste , por Kotonami, supimos tu determinación… estamos más que orgullosos de ti… aun puedes volver a las cámaras si es lo que quieres, sabes que Lory o yo podemos ayudarte, incluso, aun a Lory le llegan ofertas de trabajo para ti.

- oto-san, gracias- dijo Kyoko sonriendo dulcemente- pero no puedo volver a ello…

- Hana y Kou son unos chicos muy lindos- interrumpió Kuu- Julie y yo estaríamos encantados de cuidar a nuestros nietos si tu lo necesitas- dijo esperando algún tipo de reacción de parte de la chica pero esta solo cerró los ojos y respiro profundo- Kyoko-chan…- comento para sacarla de ese tipo escondido de depresión

- como los han conocido?- pregunto sintiendo un mas presentimiento. "imposible que Hikaru los allá sacado del país…, tampoco le hemos mandado fotos y menos he dejado que salgan en la prensa…"

- Hikaru es un buen padre…- comento Kuu intentando arreglar el comentario al darse cuenta que los niños estaban allí sin el conocimiento de su madre.

Kyoko y Kuu giraron sus miradas hacia la puerta de la cocina cuando sintió que una niña venia gritando. Kyoko se levanto rápidamente y se encontró con su hija que venía más alegre que nunca

- mami!, he visto al príncipe de las hadas!- exclamo abrasándola.

Kou venia atrás de Hana y también abraso a su madre quien se había agachado hasta sus alturas.

-sorpresa!- dijeron los dos a la vez riendo y luego soltaron a Kyoko quien les sonreía al igual que ellos.

- que niños…no sabían que estaban aquí!, que sorpresa me han dado, estoy feliz que estén aquí- añadió tomando a Hana en brazos y volviendo donde Kuu quien recibió a Kou y lo sentó en su pierna.

- mami!, el abuelo Kuu es muy lindo- comento Hana sonriéndole a su abuelo

- gracias nena- dijo Kuu sonrojándose por el comentario de la pequeña niña.

- y díganme, ya conocieron a la abuela Julie?- pregunto Kyoko hablando dulcemente a sus hijo.

- si!- contestaron los dos al mismo momento haciendo gracia a Kuu el que rio

- llegaron esta mañana con Hikaru- le aclaro, Kuu, a Kyoko

- esta mañana?, y como ha sido eso que no los he visto en el aeropuerto?-pregunto Kyoko

- era una sorpresa- dijo Kpu sacando una galleta de las que habían sobre la mesa

- si!, si nos hubieras visto no hubiera sido sorpresa- agrego Hana mirando las galletas sin saber si podía sacar o no. Kyoko tomo una y se la entrego haciendo sonreír a la niña- gracias- dijo empezando a comerla

- Kou-kun, que es lo que más te ha gustado de Japón?- pregunto Kuu preparado para reír

- el abuelo Kuu-san- dijo mirándolo, recibiendo por parte de Kuu una caricia en el pelo que lo dejo todo despeinado

- a mi me gusto natsuco!- exclamo Hana haciendo que Kyoko se preocupara

- la serpiente?- pregunto Kyoko mirando a Kuu

- no me mires así, ese ha sido Lory- dijo Kuu quitándose todo cargo de responsabilidad

- no te ha dado miedo?- pregunto Kyoko a su hija

- no mami, Kou y yo tomamos a natsuco y le hicimos caricias- agrego mirando a su hermano para que el confirmara eso

- sí, fue muy entretenido- añadió Kou sonriendo y luego alzo su galleta y saludo- abue…!- dijo feliz, bajando de las piernas de Kuu y lleno a abrasar a su abuela quien lo recibió

- príncipe hada!- exclamo Hana cuando su madre se dio vuelta y vieron que Julie no había entrado sola a la cocina.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios y mágica belleza había entrado, luego de Julie, a la cocina.

"Corn" pensó Kyoko dejando que su hija se resbalara de sus brazos para ir hasta donde se encontraba el hombre que cambiaría su cuento de hada. "no, Tsuruga Ren" corrigio al instante al mirar los ojos del hombre

carajo!, me quede sin palabras para segir escribiendo ...kyoko tienes todo mi apoyo!...presiento que la chica se enojara...o talvez correra a sus brazos?...jajjaj si ese es el caso hana es una dulce copia de su madre aunque, puede ser que me alla equivocado un poquito, pero bueno dejemoslo para el proximo capitulo.

mi idea es que el fic sea cortito asi que se puede deir que en el sigente cap saldra accion en el sub sigente la verdad y en el ultimo la decicion de kyoko...solo 3 capis!, wowo quiero acabar pornto y poder leerlos :D

bueno chicos y chicas, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios...me ayudan a intentar aclarar la historia un poco mas...ah!, si, lo olvidaba: ren y kuon son la misma persona e igual de sexys.

gracias por los comentarios


End file.
